The Deal: Life for Love
by Cleeasto
Summary: Sasuke has 9 months to get married. Naruto has 9 months to live. Sasuke is a doctor. Naruto is a patient. Maybe they can strike a deal. Maybe they can find love.


**For the purpose of this story, I will assume that the stupid law that says gay people can not marry everywhere does not exist. If you don't agree, you shouldn't read this because that is what I believe.

~GOLDEN~

The Deal: Life for Love

Kindness is a weakness. Passion is a limitation. Love is a weapon. Make someone love you and you can get anything you want from him or her, but fall in love yourself and be destroyed. This was the Uchiha's business model. Say what you will about it, but they were at the top of the business world and have been for decades.

By the time Itachi was born, this was a tried and true Uchiha doctrine that he was doomed to follow. He never questioned it, until his little brother was born. The little bundle in his mother's arms would smile at him and yet that smile gained him nothing.

He questioned his family's beliefs more and more as his brother's smile was destroyed by his parents. He tried to tell himself that Sasuke would be better off without his emotions as his parents had made him believe of himself, but he could not convince himself that there was something wrong with his spirited, loving, kind baby brother.

Then, the time came. His brother was strong and confident and emotionless and an Uchiha, and he hated it. People always told Sasuke to be more like him, but he secretly hoped Sasuke would fail.

Unfortunately, that only made Sasuke try harder to be a perfect Uchiha and hate Itachi in the process. But, Itachi never stopped trying to save his brother.

Sasuke would never understand his reasons, but as long as he was free, Itachi could deal with his brother's hatred. Although, he was doubting his resolve when he saw the pure hatred in Sasuke's eyes when he set up his latest scheme to free Sasuke from the family.

"You want me to what?" Sasuke hissed.

"I believe I was very clear," Itachi stated calmly. "Your contribution to the family would be better served as a spouse to a large company owner. I have a candidate set up and you are set to marry him at the end of this year."

"You cannot expect me to agree to that!" Sasuke shouted, rising from his seat.

It was good to see that there was still some passion left in his body. He could never tell Sasuke that the reason he agreed to marry Sasuke away was because the family in question was actually quite sweet and understanding. Maybe Sasuke would have a chance at a real life.

"I expect you to do your part for the Uchiha family," Itachi said simply. It was cruel to throw the very thing Sasuke really wanted in his face to make him do something like this, but he had already resolved to do anything necessary, go as low as needed, be as sadistic as possible in order to get Sasuke away from his parents.

Sasuke's whole body froze at the sheer force of all the rage he had gained over his years in the Uchiha family finally coming to the surface. Then, after a few minutes of deadly silence, Sasuke's body began shaking, with what emotion Itachi could not be sure.

"I can serve the Uchiha family better here at the hospital or the law firm or even the bank," Sasuke snapped. Itachi already knew that. "I have gone through the same training as you and I can handle all the things you do not have time to do."

"I don't need your help," Itachi reprimanded. "I can handle everything perfectly already. My job is to expand the Uchiha's holdings, not merely maintain what we have now. The fastest way to get more companies is to marry someone with a large business."

"But, the ownership would not be complete," Sasuke tried to rationalize. "The Uchiha family would only have access to half the company at best through marriage. If you want to obtain another business, I will find a way to take one over completely without having to share it with another family."

"That is not possible with your current skills," Itachi said harshly. "You will marry. Then, you will prove to that family that you can run the company better than their son and get control of the company."

"Let me prove I can obtain a new business on my own," Sasuke snapped. "I can get one even better than whatever second-rate company you want me to marry."

Itachi faltered. Sasuke was fighting passionately for something for the first time since he was a little boy. What would be the better choice for Sasuke? Would getting him away from the family make him shut down or become free? Would letting him try on his own give him too much pressure or let him fight free of his parent's expectations?

"Very well, I will amend the agreement," Itachi concluded. "If you can obtain a company more successful than the one I have my sights on by the end of the year, I will annul the agreement."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled.

"And," Itachi continued, "You must find another partner more suitable for you image by then."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"The marriage plans have already been put into motion," Itachi explained, which was partially true. Once his parents had heard the idea of Sasuke getting married, they had already began planning how they could use the wedding to improve their image and gain more connections. "A wedding will take place at the end of the year. Either it will be to the family I have chosen or a partner of your own choosing."

Without another word, Sasuke stormed out of Itachi's office to think about all that had just changed in his life. Nine months. Sasuke had nine months to prove himself, something he had been preparing for his whole life. It was all so real now. To finally have a time-table set on his worth to the family was surreal.

Sharp pain.

Sasuke's head snapped up at the feeling of pain on his upper arm. He spun around to face a nurse, who had just flicked his arm.

"What do you think you are doing, Hinata?" Sasuke snapped to the familiar figure.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while, Dr. Uchiha," Hinata explained softly. "I need you to check the stats of a cancer patient."

"Get Dr. Iruka. He's the oncologist," Sasuke growled. He was in no mood to deal with dying patients when he felt like his life was coming to an end.

"Dr. Iruka is currently in chemo with a patient and has several scheduled afterwards," Hinata explained, trying desperately to hold her ground against the frightening expression currently on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke breathed deeply. Hinata flinched.

"Give me the file," Sasuke demanded. He could not afford any negative repercussions in his work now that he was under extreme scrutiny for the next nine months.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Room 7-13," Hinata mumbled as loudly as she could muster and shoved the file into Sasuke's waiting hand. As soon as she felt the tension in the file that told her that Sasuke had it in his grip, she scurried away as fast as she could, not caring how undignified it made her look.

Sasuke glared at the retreating nurse. He opened the file with a huff.

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

D.O.B: October 10, 1984 _'25: Only as old as me.'_

Condition: Kidney cancer _'Drinking? A party boy probably. He would need a transplant soon.'_

Expected Life span: 9 months

Sasuke actually let out a chuckle. '_You and me both.' _Then, he quickly scanned the rest of the file. He was a fairly new patient and just needed some readings taken. Normally, a nurse would be able to do it, but because the patient was so new, the readings had to be monitored by a doctor.

Sasuke walked mechanically to the patient's room and opened the door … only to find it completely empty. Forget this. He angrily shoved the file into the slot on the door and stormed away.

Unconsciously, he found himself in the ceiling Hospital garden, which was rarely used in the winter. It was his place to think alone. However, as he moved deeper into the garden, he realized he was not alone today. He vaguely recognized the face that was currently punching a tree because he had just seen it on a file.

Well, now he had an outlet for his anger.

"What are you doing out of your room, Uzumaki?" Sasuke yelled.

"None of your business," the young man roared as he rounded on the new voice. A

Wow.

Sasuke froze. The picture could not convey how absolutely gorgeous the man was. Even as he geared up to fight, a new plan was forming in his mind. A desperate, dying handsome man was the perfect pawn …

Let the game begin!

~ANGEL~

As always, reviews (good, bad, or both) would be greatly appreciated. This chapter is not completely edited yet, but I wanted to get it out to just get the idea out there and keep my motivation going. If you notice any grammar or other errors, please let me know and I will fix it asap.


End file.
